The Prank Wars
by ShadowBlast
Summary: Skywarp is fed up with Rumble and Frenzy's pranks, and decides to declare war on the twins, but what happens when a not-so-innocence bystander gets involved? The Prank Wars are about to begin... I own nothing except my OC!
1. Chapter 1

Aboard the Nemesis, the many Decepticons went on with their daily duties, except, Skywarp, that is… He was busy planning his next scheme, and deciding who the victim would be. He though about pranking Megatron, but he didn't have _that_ kind of death wish. "Starscream? No, I pranked him last time… and ended up in the med bay… Soundwave? Nah, no emotional responses to any of my pranks, so that's just a waste of my time," Skywarp growled as he walked around a corner, "WAAAHHHHH!!!" Skywarp cried out as he was flipped up side down by a cord, his head was slammed into the hard metallic floor, while two Recordicons cackled out, and rolled around on the floor, laughing at Skywarp.

"Skywarp!! You should have seen your face went you stepped onto our trap! It was hilarious!!" a blue Recordicon laughed out.

"Well then let's see how _hilarious_ your face when _I _hang _you_ in the air by your fraggin' little afts!!" Skywarp screamed before falling after blasting the cord.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**" both cassettes cried out before running away, while Skywarp ripped the tangled cord off his feet.

"You better run!! I'm commin' to get ya, you little fraggers!!" he roared as he jumped to his feet and took off after them. The two cassettes ran in between and under ever other Decpeticon as they fled for their lives. Skywarp charged through the Decpeticons inhabiting the hallways, raging on about how he planned to kill the two cassettes for what they've done to him. A blue Decpeticon turned around and saw the two cassettes running towards him, they dived behind his ankles, still screaming.

"Soundwave!! Please, save us!! PLEASE!!" the two cried, while the mech just looked to the angry Skywarp.

"Those dang little fraggers have pranked me again, for the seventh time, in three Mega Cycles!! Step aside and let me at 'em!!"

"Ha! Soundwave would never let you hurt us!" the red cassette yelled as Soundwave walked away.

"I have more important matters to attend to other than to help you out of your mischievous pranks and silly games." Soundwave said as he headed for the bridge.

"Na-ah, he did not just leave us to our doom, did he?!" Frenzy shrieked.

"_Never_ huh? Well, then what do you call this Frenzy, well!?"

"…. **RUN!!!**" Frenzy screamed as he ran off before his twin could breathe.

"WAIT FOR ME!!! DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE!!"

"Get your red and blue cassette afts back here!!" Skywarp yowled before taking off after them.

"Keep running!! He's right behind us!!" Frenzy yelped.

"Like I don't know that!!" Rumble barked back at Frenzy as they turned down another hall. A purple-eyed green femme turned down the same hallway on the other side. They ran under her legs, she turned around to look at them, just as Skywarp plowed down the hallway, he was running far too fast to stop, and slammed into her. They both screamed as they hit the floor. Rumble and Frenzy stop and stared as Skywarp and the femme got up. She inhaled, held her breath, let it out sharply and gave Skywarp a deathly glare.

"Mind telling me why I just ended up kissing the floor, Skywarp?" the temper mental femme growled.

"Them, for the past three Mega Cycles, I've suffered seven humiliating pranks, and the last one left this knot on my head!!" he screamed as he pointed at it.

"Aww, that's what this is about? Did poor wittle Skywarpy get a boo-boo?" she asked as the cassettes snickered behind her. "Well, that's too bad, I don't care, now get outta my way!" the femme roared as Skywarp smirked.

"I challenge you to a prank-off, Vera," he said simply.

"No, I will not join in this little feud of yours, Skywarp," Vera scoffed, many clucking noises erupted up from behind her. "Stop clucking at me, Recordicons!" she snapped.

"We except your challenge, Skywarp," Frenzy told him as Rumble kept clucking.

"Great, it'll start tomorrow at noon," Skywarp said, winking at Frenzy, before leaving.

"Vera, _we_ challenge you to a prank-off, do you except?" Frenzy asked.

"Never," she hissed, before turning to leave, but Skywarp was determined to get her involved in the war, and left a oil slick behind her. "WAHHH!!!" she screamed as she slipped and fell backwards from the slick.

"I repeat, do you except?" Frenzy asked as Rumble was laughing.

"We're gonna laugh so hard when you and Skywarp are so embarrassed from our pranks," Rumble laughed.

"Ooh, humph," she jerked her head away from looking at the cassettes, she then smirked before looking back at them. "It's _she_ who laughs last, who'll laugh best, it's on, I except." Vera said as she tried to get up, just to slip and fall again. The two Recordicons started laughing again as she then crawled out of the oil puddle and stood up.

"Oh yeah, just think about saying that once we win," Rumble said triumphantly.

"Well then, get ready to eat your words, cassettes," Vera snarled as she turned and left the hallway.

"Well, we better get busy making one fraggin' awesome prank to totally K.O. their hopes of winning." Frenzy said as he turned and headed towards Soundwave's quarters.

"I got it!! I just got one awesome idea that'll kill two dogs with one stone!" Rumble cried.

"I thought the saying said birds." Frenzy stopped and turned to looks at him.

"Don't they both go squish when you step on 'em?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then what's the difference?" Rumble asked as he walked up beside Frenzy.

"Not much I guess," he said as they walked to the end of the hallway.

"**YOU!!**" an angry voice erupted from the end of the hallway they had just walked into.

"WAHHH!!! Angry Megatron!! Run for your life!!!" Rumble screamed as he took off in the other direction, Frenzy, screaming, ran right behind him as Megatron came storming down the hallway after them.


	2. Chapter 2

At one end of the Nemesis, it was quiet, very quiet, as the two cassettes looked around the corner, to the right, then the left, before looking behind them. They were scared that if they stepped out of the hallway without looking, Megatron would catch them, he wasn't too happy with the cassettes, considering what had happened…

~~~~~~~~~~ _Flashback _~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron was walking down the hallways of the Nemesis, towards the Bridge. He needed to give someone else Blackout's daily duties, because he had fallen victim to a nasty prank, leading to a trip to the med bay. He wasn't happy about it, Blackout was one of the only few Decepticons that helped keeping everything and everyone sane. Thanks to Decepticons like Skywarp, it has become a mission it's self to keep peace between the Decepticons. Megatron chose the quickest way to get to the Bridge, which, after a few Cycles, he wishes he had gone another way. As he walked down the hallway, he stepped in an oil slick set out for Skywarp, he fell towards the wall, but as he hit the wall, it gave way and he fell through. After falling through the wall, he found himself with a bucket of superglue almost stuck to his head. He got out of the hole in the wall before trying to pull the bucket off. "_I just know Rumble and Frenzy did this, and they will pay,_" Megatron knew Skywarp wasn't behind it, he had all ready done something like this, and was almost skinned for it, ever since then, he has never done a prank similar to it. Not too far down the hall, Bonecrusher and Starscream were heading towards the Bridge, starting to argue as well.

"I told you four times all ready, I would make a better leader than Soundwave. Or did you not hear me?" Starscream snarled as Bonecrusher scoffed.

"And I've told you, five times now, that I want to have a sane leader and live to see Cybertron under the reign of the Decepticons. Don't make me say it again, Starscream," Bonecrusher growled as Starscream started walking backwards, in front of him. "Move it Starscream,"

"Not until you admit, that I am destined to be the leader of the Decepticons," Starscream hissed.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll fight you, and beat the slag out of you until you admit it,"

"Like that'll ever happen, how stupid of you to say that," Bonecrusher snarled as they were starting to get close to Megatron.

"What'd you just say!?" Starscream yelled.

"You are stupid, and get out of my way!!" Bonecrusher then punched Starscream just as Megatron got the bucket off. The superglue had gotten all over Megatron, and Starscream had been knocked into Megatron's back.

"Starscream, get off me!!" Megatron roared.

"Megatron!! Forgive me, if your heard anything, Bonecrusher made m- your back is sticky, and I can't move…"

"… What?"

"It's superglue, isn't it?"

"…" Megatron went silent.

"… Buh-bye!!" Bonecrusher turned around and fled.

"Bonecrusher!! Ugh, this is Bonecrusher's fault, isn't it?!" Megatron roared.

"What do you think?!" Starscream yelled as he threw his head back, hitting Megatron's head, Starscream's eyes widen.

"You did not just do, what I think you did…" Megatron growled.

"If you had told me there was a puddle of superglue on the back of your head, do you think I'd have done this?" Starscream sighed. "… Now what?"

"Payback."

"W-What?"

"This is for every time you've doubt my authority, Starscream." Megatron hissed.

"N-No, I'm begging!!" Starscream cried as Megatron slammed him into a wall. "OW!!" Megatron chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry Starscream, I'm just getting started, after I give Blackout's duties to someone else, I'll finish it," Megatron snickered

"Oh joy," Starscream said sarcastically as Megatron turned and headed for the Bridge. "Wait a minute, didn't… Megatron!! Megatron!! Stop!!" but Megatron had already stepped on the oil slick. "NO-!!!" Starscream cried out before getting slammed into the oily floor. Megatron laughed at him.

"I had forgotten about that oil slick, I'm thrilled that I did," he laughed as he started getting up.

"That wasn't the least bit funny, Megatron,"

"To you maybe,"

"_To you maybe_…" Starscream said mockingly, and as a result, Megatron laughed at him again as he finally made it to the Bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~_ End Of Flashback _~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe Megatron fell into our trap, Skywarp was suppose to!!" Rumble yowled.

"Shhhh!! Quiet, he'll hear you." Frenzy said fearfully.

"And how right you are." Megatron said turning down the hall they were in.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" they both screamed in unison before taking off in the other direction.

"How the heck did he know it was us?!" Rumble cried.

"Probably because when Skywarp did the exact same thing, Ramjet was stuck to the bathroom wall for weeks, and he was nearly skinned for it, he's never done anything like this ever since, and Vera doesn't wanna die."

"Ha ha!! Every mech was stuck sharing the femme's bathroom during that time, it was so funny when Skywarp walked in on Vera." Rumble cackled.

"Not so funny when she beat him to a pulp." Frenzy reminded.

"Yeah, you're right, ooh!! Air vent!!" he stopped and ripped the cover off and ran in, Frenzy followed.

"Blast it, they got away!!"

"And my ankles are numb," Starscream whined.

"They could be pouring energon for all I care, now shut up." he snarled.

"Of all the people to be glued to, it had to be you!"

"Count your blessings, you could have been stuck to Vera."

"I could drag her, and if she didn't shut up, slam _her_ into walls!"

"Like this?!" Megatron asked as he slammed Starscream into the wall again.

"… Not again…" he whined as he was pulled off the wall.

"Are you going to shut up now?"

"You tell me."

"That's what I thought," Megatron then slammed him into the wall again.

Vera was in her quarters dancing to some music, she was standing on a table, singing along.

"Hello?" Thundercracker stuck his head in, Vera screamed as she fell off the table.

"You idiot!! Don't you know how to knock?!" she yowled as she turned the music off. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm hiding,"

"Why did you choose my room to hide in?" Vera asked as she blinked.

"'Cause Thrust will never look in here, and, he just fell into my trap, he's really mad now,"

"How bad?"

"Real bad,"

"Define 'real bad' buddy,"

"How's about walking into the mech's room, slipping and diving, head-first, head-first! Into the toilet?" Thundercracker explained.

"…. What? WAIT!!" she shrieked as Thundercracker jumped. "It's brilliant!" a demonic smile appeared on her face plates.

"W-What you talkin' 'bout Vera?" he asked as he backed up against the


	3. Chapter 3

"It's perfect! You have got to tell me how you did this trap, then I'll set another one up just like that for Skywarp." Vera said as she got in his face.

"I thought you didn't wanna die, what if Megatron or, Ramjet, or Shockwave falls into your trap?"

"Thundercracker, it's a prank war, anyone who's in the war can prank anyone, and then their score raises, so, it's perfect…. I got another good idea!! Team up with me, we'll show Skywarp and the twins whose top prankster."

"And that would be…?" Vera smacked her face at Thundercracker's question.

"You and me, TC, we'll prank everyone."

"I don't like this idea, I'm gonna go hide in Starscream's room, bye Vera." he said with haste as he turned to leave.

"Okay, you just go on out there, where Thrust is, so you can get to Screamer's room," Thundercracker stopped in his tracks.

"On second thought, what can I do to help?" he turned around so fast, Vera fell backwards.

"Tell me your ideas, all of 'em,"

"Thundercracker!! Ooh, when I find you, I will rip you apart bit by bit and locate the closest volcano, and throw you in it!!" Thrust screamed as he continued to look for Thundercracker.

"Megatron, if you continue to slam me into walls, there's a good chance that some of the glue on us will glue us to the wall. That's the last thing I need." Starscream snarled as Megatron slammed him into the wall again, but this time when he tried to pull away, he couldn't. "Oh great, yeah, you see?! Now not only are we both stuck together, but now, we're stuck to a wall!!"

"You don't think I'm aware of that, Starscream!!" Megatron roared as he continue to pull.

"Megatron!! I hate you!! I hate you!!"

"Shut the frag up all ready!!" Megatron continued to try and pull away from the wall.

"Megatron, I swear, if you get us off the wall, with the wall still stuck to me, after we get free, I will go find a black hole, and throw you in it after tearing you apart and ripping your fragging Spark out!!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up!!?" Megatron yowled as he tried to hit Starscream.

A little farther off, the twin cassettes were still crawling around in the vents. "Hey Rumble, do you hear something?" Frenzy asked as he looked behind him to see a somewhat angry Rumble.

"No, but I most certainly smell something."

"Sorry,"

"Oh you better be, and next time we get stuck in these vents, I wanna be in front." Rumble hissed as he turned onto his back and kicked his twin.

"Ow!! Hey!! Don't kick me!"

"I'm not kicking you, I'm kicking your aft! Now move!!"

"Ow!! Yeah, kicking me's gonna make me go so much faster." Frenzy snarled sarcastically as his twin growled.

"This prank's pure perfection, I'll get major points with this," Skywarp snickered. "After someone falls victim, I'd better go tell Soundwave so he can add it to the points board." he then turned to leave as Sideways came up. A loud, angry scream was heard as he pulled himself out of the hole Skywarp had made.

"SKYWARP!! I'm gonna slaughter you!!" he screamed as he charged at Skywarp, who threw the rest of the paint out of the bucket onto the floor.

"Have a nice trip," Skywarp laughed as Sideways went sliding down the rest of the hallway. He chuckled as he ran off towards Soundwave's quarters.

Megatron was determined to get free from the wall, he continued to pull as Starscream pushed with what little space was provided. "This is pathetic, we shouldn't even be in this mess!"

"I'm tired of telling you to shut up, after we get out of this mess, I'm gonna rip your mouth off!!" Megatron snapped.

"And I yours!!" Starscream yelled as two femme twin cassettes walked up.

"How'd this happen?" the pink twin cried out, the deep purple twin gasped.

"Say a word and your heads come off," Starscream barked as Megatron chuckled.

"You're not in a very good position to threaten them." he warned as the twins looked to each other before nodding.

"We forgive you, so we'll help you," the purple twin told them as the pink one snickered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Megatron said worriedly.

"There, we've freed you from the wall,"

"You call this helping?! You cut part of the wall out and I'm still stuck to it!!" Starscream roared as Megatron started laughing at him.

"Record and Analyze were talking to me, Starscream," Megatron laughed as Starscream growled at the twins. "Ugh, I don't want to hear his mouth about this, take the wall off of him,"

"Darn, we were looking forward to hearing his complaints,"

"Trust me, you'd regret it instantly," Megatron sighed.

"There, no more wall," Analyze snapped as the pink twin, Record scoffed.

"I may spare your lives now, cassettes," Starscream snarled as Megatron

"Hey, where'd the arguing go?"

"I wish the stink would go," Rumble growled as Frenzy glanced angrily at him.

"This is serious, this means they're looking for-"

"Come here you little fraggers!!" Starscream roared as Megatron ripped the vent they were in out of the wall.

"**SLAG**!!!" they both screeched as Megatron grabbed them.

"Soundwave, two pranks, both on Sideways," Skywarp said as he walked into his quarters. Soundwave put four points on a board he had set up. "What? Only four points?"

"It was only Sideways." he said in a monotone response.

"That's true,"

"Okay, now, are we done here?" Vera asked as she backed up from the trap she and Thundercracker just finished setting up.

"This should get 'er done." he said as he backed up beside her.

"Good-"

"**THUNDERCRACKER**!!" Thrust was running up towards them fast, but he hadn't noticed he had fallen into the trap.

"We're slagged…"

"RUN!!" Vera cried as she fled the scene, Thundercracker followed as Thrust was now stuck in the trap they had laid out.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this mess!!" Thrust roared.

"If you get out, gramps!!" Vera yelled as she turned down the other hall.

"**VERA**!!"

"I can't believe it, we're still breathing," Thundercracker sighed as Vera looked at him before panting.

"We were all most… skinned…. if the trap hadn't gone off…" she said, gasping for a breath within her sentence.

"I know," Thundercracker then fainted on Vera's floor, she sighed before falling backwards on her berth.


End file.
